I ll Still Follow You Home, You Troublesome Woman
by T.Killer.Kunoichi
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru had had, once again, and argument and Temari s afraid she went too far this time but she doesn t know that Shikamaru ll follow her home Some Humour and Drama Rated T for safety! TemaxShika Song fic/One Short


Waow!

_Disclaimer:_ Yes I DO own Naruto! Yes, yes, I know my rights officer; I have the right to remain silent. Anything I say can and will be used against me in a court of law..!

No, I don't own Naruto! -.-"

Ok, this story is mainly for my reviewers and those of you who put me on your Fav-list and wanted me to continue to write fanfics!

**Not **English!

I wrote this when I was **very** tired! ^^"

Short about this one:

Last year I heard a song by Nickelback called "Follow You Home" and when I heard the lyrics it reminded me of something Shikamaru would say to Temari.

I've _changed_ the _lyrics_ a bit so it would fit _better_ and I hope it's all right

**Also, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make it so long!**

I put all my faith in you now Danny...

* * *

_**I Still Follow You Home, you troublesome woman**_

Temari sat in her hotel room feeling strange.

She had, once more, lost her temper on Shikamaru but this time she had hit him too hard.

He had looked at her like she was some kind of monster from Hell and then walked off, telling her he needed to be alone.

Alone from her.

She wasn't sure if she was feeling sad or just mad, but which ever it was, it made her feel bad (A/N: it wasn't supposed to rhythm XD).

"KUUUSOO!" Temari kicked her dresser; the long walk to Suna was going to, literally, be a pain.

How come she always lost her temper on that Nara boy?

`Ok, he's really annoying, complains all the time, cocky, good-for-nothing, lazy, handsome…Shit!

-"Damn you Nara!" Temari literally slapped herself

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shikamaru was on his usual cloud-watching spot when Chouji sat down next to him.

"He´ de´Shikmamu`" he said with his mouth full of chips.

Shikamaru just sighed and continued watching the clouds; the chubby boy noticed this, swallowed and said:

"What happened? I mean, I know you usually don't like to talk much but you still say "hi" when I come around," He put another chips in his mouth and watched his old time friend.

"… I… Troublesome…" Shikamaru said without really knowing what to say.

The chubby boy next to him gave him an amused grin because he knew that Shikamaru always had a woman or a mission on his mind when he said the word "troublesome" and by the lack of words, it had to be a subject he was completely clueless on; women.

"Hehe, so is it your mother, Ino, the Hokage or the Suna Ambassador?" he said and made sure to pronounce every name and title clearly.

"…" Shikamaru pretended not to hear but he couldn't help but twitch when Chouji pronounced "the Suna ambassador" and unfortunately for him, Chouji noticed it.

"It's not your mother because if it was, you'd not be lying here complete silent - you'd be where she wanted you to be, if it was Ino you'd just sigh and tell me what she made you do, if the Hokage had given you a mission you'd not just lie around so it has to be Temari, am I right?" Chouji said, visibly amused.

"…Troublesome…" Shikamaru said, realizing he had given Chouji the last piece of the puzzle.

"So it IS Temari, what did she make you do this time?" Chouji continued to grin but when he saw Shikamaru´s blank stare he rubbed it off and asked:

"Did something happen to her?"

Shikamaru sighed once more, but decided to tell his best friend.

"I was a bit too harsh on her, ok?"

"_What_ did she do to make _you_ lose your temper?" Chouji asked, not sure if he was supposed to laugh or be seriously concerned.

"I called her troublesome woman and she dared me to say it again and I did." Shikamaru answered simply.

"That's the only thing?"

"…no..."

"Then what _really _happened?" Chouji asked, forgetting all about the chips in his bag.

"She was about to tell me something, and she looked really serious and I blew the whole thing off by, for once, opening my mouth too soon,"

Shikamaru made a break to see if Chouji was going to interrupt but he just sat there, so Shikamaru tiredly continued:

"She going to Suna, me asking her to come with her as her _escort_, she disagreeing, me asking why, she not telling-getting angry, me calling her troublesome, she getting even angrier, she hitting me."

"Doesn't she usually slap you when you call her annoying?" Chouji asked, slightly confused.

"That's not all. I asked her, annoyed, why she always keeps hitting and beating me and she simply said that I deserved it, I got angry and told her that I'm tired of her always using me as her punch ball."

"You got caught up in the moment of heat?"

Shikamaru continued, without caring that his friend had spoken.

"She lost it and beat the crap out of me, and I asked her why she always beats me and she didn't answer and I got angry because it hurt, she got even angrier, I got even angrier and the whole story ended with her stabbing me and me telling her to get away from me, that I needed to be alone; The End."

Well you can dig me up a grave

And try and stick me in the ground  
Well you can tie me to a bed  
And try and beat me half to death  
But you can never keep me down  
Well you can stick me in a hole  
And you can pray all day for rain  
You can stab me in the leg  
Just to try to make me beg  
And you can leave me there for days

Chouji just sat there, but after a while he said:

"Do you regret being so harsh?"

"Mmm..."

Shikamaru didn't answer, he was thinking; of course he regretted being so harsh and especially walking off on her after it but he hadn't really been thinking when he stormed off. An IQ of 200 wasn't helpful when it came to women and especially not the ones he'd an argument with

He wanted to find her and tell her how sorry he was and then show her what she meant to him, how _much_ she meant to him

And I'll stay alive  
Just to follow you home  
And I will survive  
'Cause you're my golden wind Princess  
You're my Sunakure Queen  
you're the pain in my ass  
and everything in between  
You can slap me in the face  
You can scream profanity  
Leave me here to die alone but  
I'll still follow you home

"I'm feeling kind of bad, Chouji," he admitted to his friend.

Chouji, who always had thought his lazy friend had a thing for the blonde sand woman, simply grinned and said:

"I think you should go tell her you're sorry."

Shikamaru sighed but decided that while this was very troublesome, it was something he had to do.

"Chouji, thanks."

Chouji smiled.

"No problems mate, and hey, tell her how you _really_ feel. It´s ok, everyone knows about it already," He said and smirked.

Shikamaru was about to ask what the hell his old time friend was talking about but he figured it´d be too troublesome so he jumped down from the roof completely clueless.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Temari hurried out the gates of Konoha.

She had even been at the gates two hours earlier just so there wasn't any chance to meet him.

She knew he wouldn't be there to say goodbye to her anyway, why would he? He wanted to be away, away from her.

She was running now, ignoring the pain in her foot.

It was for the better, even if he _had_ showed up, she'd be away so he could call his escorting mission a success.

When she was off he could return to his usual bored, boring self without someone bothering him.

"Damn…" Temari felt her eyes get a little watery but a ninja wasn't supposed to cry, no emotions!

`Hehe, I'm such a drama queen…`

The sun was rising and she was already out of forest.

Just two more days now…

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shikamaru walked to the Suna Ambassador's apartment just to find it empty.

The sun was rising and he was supposed to escort Temari to the gates to declare his mission a success but she wasn't there.

That must mean…

`How troublesome…`

He had to tell her he was sorry, but how?

I'll still follow you home

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Temari stopped running when she could see the sand under her feet.

Just two day left, then she would be back in Suna...

By now she had stopped being such a wimp and had returned to her usual cocky self again.

Shikamaru could go die for all she cared!

Lies…Lies…Lies…

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Excuse me, what?" Lady Tsunade almost choked on her sake when Shikamaru told her about his little idea.

"I want to go to the Hidden Sand Village on a mission. Any mission you could come up with," Shikamaru found the whole situation very troublesome but it was something he had to do.

The Hokage couldn't help but smirk at this; She had a small idea of why he wanted to go there but she wasn't going to let him know, instead she said:

"Very well, I do have a scroll here I'd like you to give to the Kazekage. Make sure nobody else sees it, ok?" Lady Tsunade started to write on an open scroll, when she was finished she gave it to Shikamaru and declared him dismissed.

When he was gone the Hokage smirked to herself:

"I guess the rumours are true after all then, right, Jirayia?" She turned around to find Jirayia stand by the window.

"Hehe, I didn't know that you where such a kind-hearted player, Tsunade." He smirked.

"How do you mean?" Tsunade asked with an innocent look on her face.

"I mean that there wasn't any real scroll for the Kazekage to begin with, you just made it up," He took her cup with sake and finished it.

"No there wasn't, but I was just feeling awfully nice today," Tsunade smiled before she hit Jirayia so he flew out the window.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shikamaru barely packed before he went off to Suna.

`She can hate me, threaten me, hurt me, she can do whatever she wants, I'll still tell her I'm sorry` Shikamaru thought as he practically sprinted through the forest.

You can tell me to come  
And then tell your brothers I'm in town  
Put a bounty on my head  
Tell my parents that I'm dead  
And hope to hell I'm never found  
You can steel me a forbidden scroll  
And then tell Gaara it's my fault  
Well you can make Kanky hurt me for your sake

Afterwards call it simply a mistake

Secretly pray I'm never coming back

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey, Temari, you're back already?" Kankuro asked confused. He figured she wouldn't be there until one day from now.

"Yeah, I didn't have anything left to do so I decided leave earlier," Temari just walked past him to her other brother's office

"You're here already?" Gaara asked when he saw his sister enter.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that I'm back so you can declare my mission a success." Temari said, not even caring if she sounded rude.

"Very well, your mission is a success, dismissed." Gaara said without any emotions in his voice.

Somehow Temari felt really pissed when she walked out of the Kazekage office but she didn't quite know why.

But she was home now, "away".

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Shikamaru wasn't sure what he was supposed to say when meets her, but he knew he had to tell her that he did want her around, not away.

He really wanted her around; he didn't want her to leave…ever.

And I'll stay alive  
Just to follow you home  
And I will survive

He wanted to meet her, tell her how much she meant to him, see her cocky smirk transform to one of those beautiful smiles she rarely used.

Suddenly he stumbled and almost fell on the hot desert sand when he understood what Chouji had been talking about:

"_Tell her how you really feel. It´s ok, everyone knows about it already._"

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at this:

Chouji had obviously believed those stupid rumours about him having a crush on Temari.

Those rumours had been going on ever since they rescued each other and it didn't become better when she became the Suna ambassador.

Seriously, why would he have a crush on a hard-assed, bossy, incredibly troublesome, scary, gorgeous, sexy woman…? Oh crap…

"How troublesome…" He couldn't help but smile.

'Cause you're my golden wind Princess  
You're my Sunakure Queen  
You're the pain in my ass  
And everything in between  
You can slap me in the face  
You can scream profanity  
Leave me here to die alone but  
I'll still follow you home

I'll still follow you home

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey, sis, can I come in?" Kankuro asked and with an answer he walked in and sat on Temari´s bed.

"What happened in Konoha? Did you and your boyfriend have an argument again?" he asked and ducked so he wouldn't get Temari´s fan in his head.

"No! Nothing happened, get out!" Temari screamed trying to hide the blush that had appeared on her face

"Ok, ok, jeez! I'll go, oh and sis?" Kankuro said in the doorway.

"What?" She snapped.

"Make sure to solve things with that Nara-boy." He hurried out of the door before she could whack him on the head.

`Screw Kankuro, screw Nara…` Temari looked out and saw the stars on the sky and decided that she needed to think in peace.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Ga-sorry, Kazekage-sama."

"You can call me Gaara if you want," Gaara said when he had received the scroll from Shikamaru.

He read it twice in silence.

"Hmmm…I see, well, thank you Nara, I'd like you to stay for the night and then return tomorrow with my answer to your Hokage, please stop by here at 11 o'clock sharp," Gaara said and showed Shikamaru that he could go.

"I promise Gaara, thank you." Shikamaru turned to leave when Gaara murmured something.

"Yes, Gaara?"

The Kazekage just sat there for a moment and then repeated himself;

"She's on the roof."

Once, again, Shikamaru left completely clueless.

You can dig me up a grave  
And try and stick me in the sand  
You can tie me to a bed  
And try and beat me half to death  
But you can never keep me down

_`"She's on the roof"_? `Who is "she"…How did he…never mind` Shikamaru didn't even bother to understand why Gaara knew why he was there, but he decided to check the roof like he'd said.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Temari sat on the roof watching the glittering diamonds on the sky, feeling…empty.

She felt bad but she was surprised that she hadn't forget about the whole incident three days ago…

She flinched.

Someone was on its way up to where she sat.

Suddenly the empty hole filled up with rage, fear and adrenaline.

The big full moon shined in her eyes so she had a hard time seeing who it was until…

"Troublesome…"

Temari felt the empty, cold hole in her stomach fill with regret

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The dark figure stood up and saw a silver glowing beauty standing in front of him.

In a mere second he actually thought it was an angel until he caught himself thinking that stupid thought.

And I will survive

'Cause you're my golden wind Princess  
You're my Sunakure Queen  
You're the pain in my ass  
And everything in between  
You can slap me in the face  
You can scream profanity  
Leave me here to die alone but  
I'll still follow you home

"Temari…" he began but she stopped him.

"Go away." she snapped turning away from him. She could feel the hole burn with anger and regret

"No, I won't go away, Temari, listen," Shikamaru walked up to her.

"I said go away!" She turned to face him but turned again when she saw his little smirk that made her feel unsure of herself

With this sudden panic in her mind she started to walk away from him

Shikamaru just stood there, watching her:

Her golden pigtails glowed like silver in the moonlight, her black, short dress with a red sash glowing like black and red jewels; she was so beautiful.

He wanted to stop her so he acted without thinking; suddenly he walked forward and put his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

Temari froze, not knowing what to do, she was about to tell him to let go of her, until he put his moth close to her ear:

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I was a real asshole, I'm sorry I called you a lot of idiotic words, I'm sorry for not letting you finish until I spoke, I'm sorry I'm being so troublesome and I came all this troublesome way here to say I'm sorry and I'm sorry that I'm saying I'm sorry," he whispered, causing her to shiver from his warm breath on her bare, cold skin.

I'll still follow you home

I'll still follow you home

Temari felt the regret and anger in her stomach go away and was instead filled with sorrow.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry, I didn't mea…" she begun but stopped when Shikamaru hushed her.

"Sssh, Don´t talk…" he whispered and felt her relax in his arms.

I'll still follow you home

Suddenly Shikamaru felt something warm tickle in his stomach, `Damn it woman, what are you doing with me?` he smiled.

Temari felt the hole disappear completely and a warm, tickling feeling replacing it.

"You troublesome woman, don´t you get it? It doesn't matter how much you yell at me, hit me, stab me or hurt me, I will always be there,"

"No matter how much I yell at you, swear, telling you to leave me alone or simply walk away from you, I will always come back for you."

Temari closed her eyes and let the whole speech sink inside her head.

She could feel his heart beat fast against her back and her own racing in 360.

She was still in his warm hold so she turned her head so she could see his eyes.

"You promise…?" she asked, feeling all dizzy.

Shikamaru saw the stars shining in her aqua blue eyes;

"Until the day I die I will always come home for you, always." He said and closed his eyes and laid his head on hers.

I'll still follow you home

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wahoo!

HAH! I just HAD to end it without a kiss!

Yeah, I know, I'm evil, really evil XD

Please let me know what you think so I know if I'm gonna continue writing or not ^^

Be nice kittens, puppies and ducklings and please review!


End file.
